This invention relates to interactive toys.
Toys have been developed that can talk and have moving body parts. One goal in developing these toys is to provide a plaything that simulates lifelike actions and speech.
A toy is provided with a realistic skin that flexes, wrinkles, and functions in response to an economical mechanism that draws a low amount of current and provides an acceptable toy battery life. The skin may be coupled, for example, to facial features of the toy, such that movement of the facial features provides corresponding movement of the skin, which results in lifelike animation. By contrast, many prior art toys provide less lifelike animation. For example, some prior art toys employ eyelids made of hard plastic that disappear inside the head when the eyes of the toy are open. As another example, other prior art toys employ lips made of hard plastic that move apart and into the head when the mouth opens.
An unrealistic and thick skin for toys may be produced by rotomolding polyvinyl chloride (PVC). However, skin made of PVC remains rigid and unable to move, flex, or wrinkle like real skin. Accordingly, in order to achieve a minimal realistic animation using this material, a high cost motor, which draws high current, is needed to move the thick skin. Because of this, battery life of the toy is reduced, making such design prohibitive. Traditionally, users would sacrifice realistic toy animation in exchange for cheapness and convenience.
In one aspect, a toy includes a body that has a fixed part, a movable part secured to the fixed part, and a flexible elastomer skin. The flexible elastomer skin covers at least a portion of the fixed part and couples to the movable part. The flexible elastomer skin moves in response to movement of the movable part.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. For example, the flexible elastomer skin may have a hardness in a range of about 10 to about 15 durometer on a shore A scale. The flexible elastomer skin may be a thermoplastic. The flexible elastomer skin may have a thickness of from about 0.8 mm to about 1.2 mm. The flexible elastomer skin may have a specific gravity of from about 0.9 to about 1.05.
The toy may include an attachment piece that couples the flexible elastomer skin to the movable part. In this case, the flexible elastomer skin is insert molded to the attachment piece and the attachment piece is connected to the movable part.
The flexible elastomer skin may be made of styrene butadiene styrene or of styrene ethylene-butylene styrene. Alternatively, the flexible elastomer skin may be made from a combination of styrene butadiene styrene and styrene ethylene-butylene styrene.
The toy may further include sensors that detect sensory inputs and generate signals. The sensors may include motion, auditory, and light sensors. The sensors may include sensors that detect pressure applied to the toy. The sensors may include sensors that detect a tilting of the toy.
The toy may include an electro-mechanical system that drives the movable part, and a controller that detects the generated signals from the sensors. In response to the generated signals, the controller activates the electro-mechanical system to move the movable part.
The fixed part may be shaped like a head. The movable part may be shaped like an eye, an ear, or a mouth.
The flexible elastomer skin that covers at least the portion of the fixed part may be molded to the portion of the fixed part. Alternatively, the flexible elastomer skin that covers at least the portion of the fixed part may be removable from the portion of the fixed part.
In another general aspect, a toy includes a body including a fixed part, a movable part secured to the fixed part, and a front facial area. The front facial area covers at least a portion of the fixed part. The front facial area includes a rigid piece that attaches the front facial area to the portion of the fixed part, and a flexible elastomer skin molded to the rigid piece and coupled to the movable part. The flexible elastomer skin coupled to the movable part moves in response to movement of the movable part.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the front facial area may also include an attachment piece that couples the flexible elastomer skin to the movable part. In this case, the flexible elastomer skin may be molded to the attachment piece.
In another aspect, a method of making an interactive toy includes constructing a body that includes a fixed part, and securing a movable part to the fixed part. A prepared elastomer is injected into a mold and cured to form a flexible elastomer skin. The mold is removed from the flexible elastomer skin. The flexible elastomer skin is applied to at least a portion of the fixed part, and coupled to the movable part such that the flexible elastomer skin moves in a realistic manner when the underlying movable part moves.
In another aspect, a method of making an interactive toy includes constructing a body that includes a fixed part, and securing a movable part to the fixed part. A prepared elastomer and a rigid piece are loaded into a mold cavity formed by first and second mold pieces. The elastomer is cured to form a flexible elastomer skin, at least a portion of which is formed on the rigid piece. The first and second mold pieces are removed from the flexible elastomer skin. Then, the rigid piece is attached to at least a portion of the fixed part. The flexible elastomer skin is coupled to the movable part such that the flexible elastomer skin moves in a realistic manner when the underlying movable part moves.
The details of one or more implementations are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.